


【DV】赫利俄斯的孩子们

by bladeedge



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 1D/5V, Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladeedge/pseuds/bladeedge
Summary: 等待日出时，他开始向这张画纸涂色。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 19





	【DV】赫利俄斯的孩子们

1

但丁掀开锅盖。里面有水和一只煮烂的番茄，蔫了吧唧，皮贴在锅壁上。他把番茄搅一搅，倒出汁水。

“来点？”

维吉尔说不了，他还不饿。其实他比但丁少吃一顿饭，只是看起来平静而已。年轻人把锅盖上，走到客厅去拉窗帘：一样的暗，唯一的区别是院外有人，不多，都抬头看他。

“不说点什么？”

“没用。”维吉尔说，“我是天文工作者，不是医生。”他把解剖图册放回书架，退一步，静静观察但丁和客厅里的所有陈设。在这偌大的住宅里唯独没有食物，而人仅凭信仰还是会饿死。他从钱包里摸了几张纸币，递给但丁。

随机应变，他说。

但丁推开门。铁栅后面悉索起来。

“让我们见见他吧。”有人开口。

“他说他不是医生，帮不上忙。”但丁说。

对方沉默下去。

“到这个份上，只要有个盼头就够了。”他旁边的女人说。

但丁认出她是面包店老板的女儿，现在瘦削许多，手指沾满泥土和碳灰。缺乏日照使大家都惨白，当下更甚。但丁往外走，他们就缓慢让一条道出来。

“东区超市还能买到吃的。”也是女人说，“到了明天，它也会消失。我们都要完了。”

“人总是要死的。”

“可是我不想像这样死！”她哭起来。其他人轻声安慰她，朝窗口投向意义不明的一瞥。但丁丢下人群往前走，很快就闻到木柴燃烧的苦味：许多火化是在露天进行的。他摸进超市，拿了点面包。

老板对他比一个数。

“你不如去抢。”他说。

“要么给钱，要么滚蛋。”老板说。

他算了算，维吉尔给他的钱大概能买两条法棍。自从上次被硌坏大牙，他就不肯再吃这玩意儿了。

他和老板干瞪眼。

“把那袋面包给我。”

“多加五十块。”

他从夹克里层捏出一块叠好的假钞丢在桌上。老板拿起来，他把东西抱好往外走。等到后面传来怒吼，他就开始跑，从坡底一路冲上山腰；没有人追，这座城已经死空了。风里有香料燃烧的味道，入殓师们戴上鸟喙，与树上的乌鸦并排站立。

即使在这样的日子里，太阳也毫无升起的意思。

2

维吉尔告诉过他太阳这颗恒星是存在的，只是绕得很远，把它的星系远远甩在后头。他与许多人一样出生在没有日光的世界，草木凋敝，富人区自有人造光源供应，剩余城市则孤零零活在永夜中。在数次战争后，电气也成为奢侈品。人们逐渐遗忘光亮，政府借机立法禁止一切讨论。没有太阳，记载它的图书也失去用途，它们和所有关于白昼的记忆一起被付之一炬。

“鼹鼠的故事。”维吉尔评价道。

他从来不屑于参加“黑夜互助会”之类的活动，很多人试图与他理论，结果都是败兴而归：不是争论不赢，而是维吉尔根本不当回事。对于所有上门质疑的挑战者，他一概抱有怜悯和嘲讽态度，看久了让人非常火大。政府没抓他坐牢，纯粹是因为他缴税积极。但丁出现之前他已成都市传说，长两对翅膀，一双角，会咀嚼恶魔和流浪狗。讲述人绘声绘色，年轻人无动于衷。

“我听过三个版本的你吃人的故事了。”他说。

“是吗。”

“每次我出现，他们都很惊讶。”

“嗯。”

“你当初收留我是做储备粮？”

维吉尔嗤了一声，在半人高的地图上画下两笔。他戴着手套，又穿一件宽大的防尘罩衣，好像这排排书架间游荡的幽灵。灯光熄了。

“再点一支蜡烛。”

蜡烛很贵。这相当于点燃同等高度的钞票。

维吉尔不在乎。他堂而皇之地拥有一切珍贵的、无价的、被禁止的，地下室摞着足以枪毙五十遍的地图画册，阁楼架一台折反射天文望远镜。但丁四岁时政府查封图书馆，几大箱天文仪器砸成碎玻璃渣，馆长，不出所料，做了无头骑士。

但丁点燃烛芯。地上又出现浓重阴影。维吉尔跨一步，点点头。

“把墨水给我。”他说。

他在空白卡纸上画出长长一道弧线，随后是散点，不规则的三角或多边形，它们共同组合成一条轨道。太阳从轨道尽头消失，剩余行星开始漫无目的地旋转。男人在右上角打一个叉。

“快了。”他说。

“那是多久？”

“十五天吧。”

“只喝水可活不了十五天。”

维吉尔站起来。

“那就吃自己。”他说。

这当然是笑话，他自己身上根本没多少肉。

3

“请居民立即离开医院与尸体安置处，自觉前往聚集点报道。重复一遍，请幸存者立即离开尸体安置处，自觉前往聚集点。”

当然没有回应。一开始有人砸碎喇叭，后来他死了。支持他的，制止他的，围观他的，也死了。面包店的女人在家中病逝，今早被火化。天色黑沉，只有街道边燃烧灰烬的火发光发热，点亮一小片角落，如同亡者灵魂的余晖。

维吉尔终于离开屋内。他脱了罩衣，黑灰簌簌落在衬衫肩膀。扒着栅栏的人看见他，叫了一声，便开始有怒吼、咒骂，绝望同歇斯底里摔在地上。

“你这个骗子！”他们喊，“狗王八蛋，下地狱去吧！去那里看看有没有太阳！”

“我看过了，没有。”他说。

人群安静下来。为首的男人惊恐地看着他，原本准备的檄文全打水漂，半天抖出一句：“疯子。”

他转身就跑。

剩余的人也陆续离开。

维吉尔用力眨几次眼。他眼睛很涩，烟尘熏的，又挤不出眼泪。视野里没有别的颜色，黑像一块厚实的毛毯完全罩住地面。没有云，没有月亮，天空旷得十分乏味，灰烬代替雪落下，甚至还是热的。

“点一支蜡烛吧。”他对但丁说。

但丁打着火，烛台放在地上，被大风摆布得微弱。栅栏外的一个孩子张大了嘴，愣愣地注视这团柔软的热源。这是她第一次看见自己的影子。

“你是维吉尔吗？”

“是。”

“你没有角啊。”

“原来是有的。”

女孩咯咯地笑了。她在空中抓几下，把火挠得仓皇失措。

“那你也不吃小孩咯？”

这回是但丁笑了。他剪一下烛芯，让火烧得亮些，这样他们才能看清彼此的脸。即便如此，他想，在不甚明亮的视野里，只能瞧见一双沾满墨水的手。

“没有再亮一些的东西了吗？”女孩恳求道。

维吉尔想了想，从裤子口袋掏出几张废稿纸，放在火苗上烧了。火很快窜上，碎屑和火星掉得满地都是。女孩惊喜地伸手去接。

“好痛！”

但维吉尔没有放手。空气里传来肉烤焦的糊味，火跳动着，迸发出从未有过的光亮。

“太阳就是这样的东西。”男人说。

女孩“啊”了一声。她被这场面吓着，又为那火光震撼，张大了嘴，半天说不出一句话。

他的手烧得有点卷在一起。但丁扑灭火，维吉尔很惋惜似的叹一口气。

女孩缓过神来。

“天堂里应该有太阳吧。”她说，“亮亮的，又热，又漂亮。”

她又说：“但是我可能会下地狱，因为我没照顾好妹妹，破坏了和妈妈的约定。我把面包吃了。我，我没有办法，我实在是太饿了……”

她呜呜地哭起来，声音异常微弱。

“地狱里有什么呢？”但丁问。

“树。”维吉尔说，“长在红色的盐碱地上。恶魔像苍蝇一样围着它转。”

“听起来不怎么样。”

“是挺烂的，不过比这里亮堂。”

他躺下来，看看自己烧伤的右手。它稍微平整了一些。

“你有没有看过《百年孤独》？”他突然问。

但丁莫名其妙地看他笑起来，笑得发抖，整个人蜷成一团。蜡烛还在烧，噼啪作响。

第二天早上，那女孩去世了。

4

但丁醒来。现在是早晨七点，维吉尔坐在床边，手里捏着一只圆锥状物体。

“什么？”他问。

男人拉了一下，圆锥炸开，喷出许多彩带和闪光亮片。他眨眨眼，没什么反应。

“过生日不快乐吗？”对方茫然地问。

年轻人就鼓了几下掌，又躺下来。他很困，清醒则容易饿。他把被子拉到头上。

但丁睡了几分钟。之后音乐从门外飘来，嘟嘟嘟，把他猛力推下床。等到他怒气冲冲往客厅走，维吉尔正在调试音响，转身看他。

“你不是要放生日歌吧。”他挖苦道。

“比那更好。”维吉尔说。

音响嘎吱不停，被拍了几下，哆哆嗦嗦地掉出声音。

"Here comes the sun！"

嘟嘟嘟就是从这儿来的。

客厅里有一台投影仪，幕布挂在窗户上。这玩意儿用电，维吉尔的发电机一次够它播半小时，之后就要冒烟、炸膛，总之麻烦一堆。上次使用是但丁第一次和维吉尔见面，后者给他播了一部捷克斯洛伐克的动画当见面礼，让他高兴一礼拜。

“没见过世面。”当时男人咋舌。

现在维吉尔打开它。伴着背景音乐，幕布上浮现出一片橘色轮廓。

“这是……”  
“日出。”维吉尔说。

在发电机吭哧吭哧的噪音中，但丁看见一轮滚圆的橘红色缓缓升起。沉睡的一切都染上橘色，在露水与寒气中醒来，棱角柔软，色泽温和。日光照亮峡谷，淹没沟壑，扑向辽阔的田野，将河流染上粼粼的金色。那时公鸡还会叫，开始此起彼伏的打鸣。山谷起雾，光细碎漏下。

他意识到天原来是蓝色的。

"And I say, it's all right......"

但丁说：“你……”

维吉尔了然地看着他，并未搭腔，也一样注视荧幕上的朝阳。这抛弃了人类、再不肯施舍半分光热的恒星，时至今日仍运行在漆黑的天幕下，注视着一切生生死死。太阳底下无新事！如今它离去，人居然也一样活。活成穴居动物。

而有人在等。

“许个愿吧。”维吉尔说。

他的双眼映着日影，闪闪发光。

  
5

但丁的记忆开始于收容所。五岁之后，他在城市间频繁穿梭，有时居无定所，有时寄人篱下，孤儿院打着关爱旗号装模作样地养他几天，领到补助后就从后门赶他走人。到此地前他刚被误诊脊髓灰质炎，套着一双辅助支架，走路稍快就要遭金属刮破膝盖。有一天，他爬上山坡。

维吉尔出来采买，提着灯，从他身旁缓步经过。购物袋里装几盒小点心，巧克力球那种，很香，但丁馋得胃酸反涌。他从路边扑出来，紧紧攥住塑料袋。  
现在想想，维吉尔应该不是被他的动作吓了一跳。他那时忙着往嘴里塞巧克力，不很在意对方的脸色，也没搭理晃个不停的灯光闪得眼晕。他饿了，吃饱后则很困。他和第二袋食品一起被带回维吉尔的房子。  
“你就叫但丁了。”男人说。  
“行。”他回答。

当晚他有幸见识一下传说中的发电机和投影设备，这时候剩下的只有柴油驱动，味道很大，而且要用力拉几下勾绳才能勉强催促它动作。动画碟片有点磨损，左上角老是多一块糊糊的黑影。不过视听效果还是很棒。

他们当然也吵架，吵到很凶，对方向来是不把他当小孩子的，但丁也理所当然不怎么顾及收养人的感受。作为一个糟糕的房客，跟房东翻脸的下场自然是没地方住，然而事情居然还能变得更糟：好吧，内容他不记得了，他只回忆到维吉尔从书架后面抽出一把高他半个头的长刀，出鞘镜头还很戏剧性地慢放了。  
他像闪灵里的女主角那样尖叫起来。

但丁夺门而出，一路从山顶狂奔到市区的教会。神父大为惊奇，因为他居然挣脱辅助支架自己跑了起来。“神迹啊！”对方大喊，当场浇他一身洗礼的池水。他被安置在布告台上，冷得发抖，维吉尔从教堂外推门进来。  
他打了一哆嗦。  
男人在长椅上坐下。他一向厌烦布告，那天晚上一反常态地忍耐神父两个钟头，又是唱诗、又是祷告，街尾的乞丐都被拽出来聆听圣意。等到事情结束，但丁吸溜着鼻涕被他带回家。

“你不打算砍死我了？”他小心翼翼开口。那个让空间碎成万华镜的招式令他战战兢兢，他以为自己会像火腿削成一片片。维吉尔握他的手紧一紧，没吭声。  
他换下湿衣服，洗了澡，热气腾腾地走出浴室。对方蹲在地上给他擦头发。  
“你不是神迹。”他说，“你是……愿望的结果，是回应。”  
“你许的愿？”  
“是。”  
“那你爱我吗？”

维吉尔被问住了。他看起来不是很情愿谈及爱的话题。  
“我不知道。”他承认。  
“好吧。”但丁说，“那我可以爱你吗？”

他觉得维吉尔当时的表情很可爱。大人嘛，当他们露出与年龄不符的慌乱时，总是很可爱的。男人看起来又迷茫、又恼火、又绝望，尽管但丁不知道自己说错什么。他伸手拥抱他一下。  
“谢谢你，”他说，“虽然你经常和我吵架、拔刀追我、不许我挑食。我爱你。”  
维吉尔变得异常僵硬。  
好像是从这一天开始，那些天文地图册开始出现在书桌上。

6

天很黑。“早晨”是个概念，跟着时间走至少能让你过得体面些。他煮了水，在蒸汽中模糊地望向窗外。已经没有人类的声音了。  
他走向书房，发现维吉尔趴在桌上，睡得很不安稳。他不知道自己该担忧对方的噩梦，还是惊讶他们隔得这么近，男人却没醒。他端着烛台，不知道什么表情比较合适。他一直挺困惑两人的关系，或者地位，有时他们好像很熟悉，有时则像他是邻居家来借宿的孩子。维吉尔脑袋里到底想什么，也许他永远不会明白。  
黑暗能让人睡得沉一点。

他走出房间，随便拿本笔记翻翻看。一开始潦草地记着星象图和轨道，后来有细节，边角塞两三行奇怪的诗句样的东西。翻到后面就不再是天文了，笔记本夹着一张发黄的纸，仔细折着，标一个百年以前的日期。他打开看看。  
是一棵树。树的旁边写着他的名字。

但丁第一反应是“什么，维吉尔用一棵树的名字给我命名”。他翻来覆去，没看出这纸片有什么稀奇。一颗上百年前的树竟使他如此怀念，以至于让后世继承其姓名，看来对方对此树实在爱得深沉。树底下打一串箭头指向不同字符串，最底下盖好印章。维吉尔工工整整签过名，字迹还清晰。  
他意识到这或许是一份契约。问题是维吉尔换了什么，又拿什么做过交易？但丁看不出所以然，就重新折好收回去，结果从夹层里掉出一张相片。  
相片这玩意儿至少也是一两个世纪前的东西了。

维吉尔的这张特意做过塑封，效果好一点，还看得清颜色和人物轮廓。他眯起眼，费半天劲认出里面的场景应该是山顶，太阳刚升起不久，光还冷，洒在人影和地上。红衣服的人是谁他看不清，照片构图很差，估计是抓拍。背面写了字。

他还在辨认呢，被书房传出的动静吓得一哆嗦，东西掉好多到地上，顺序全乱了。维吉尔趿着拖鞋走出来。

“怎么了？”他问，睡眼惺忪的。黑眼圈还很重。  
但丁“呃”半天。  
“我找到几个罐头。”他说，“可保质期早过了……还能吃吗？”

7

从农妇对水井里的尸体尖叫开始计时，这场瘟疫总共只过去四十六天，很难想象一些看不见的病毒就这样擦去城市所有居民。但丁见到的最后一个人溃烂成一摊泥，拖着腿，在路边茫然地挪动。

“医生都走啦？”她问。  
但丁嗯一声。女人还剩一口气，吊着，眼皮怎么也合不上，直勾勾盯着他。

“你，”她微弱地说，“你是那家的孩子。他还活着吗？”  
“还活着。”  
“他真的……骗了我们吗？”  
“没有。他说的是真的。”

但丁等她咽气了，才绕开向住处走。

天上开始打雷，闪电样的亮光划过，落下的却是燃烧弹。废墟瞬间炸成粉末，疾病、尸骸、残垣断壁，通通在高温下灰飞烟灭。他被气浪掀飞起来。轰炸大概持续五分钟，他还活着，浑身是血，脑袋瓜嗡嗡响。啊，怎么糟糕事都让这座城市碰上！它原本只漆黑，现在却被燃得血红，地狱刚点火的时候应该差不多像这样。不，也许这里更凄惨。  
但丁开始跑。  
身边一切在火光中烤成橘红色，令他想起那张照片。

维吉尔为什么想要看见太阳？

他觉得这种色彩很可怕。图书馆被点着后烧了三天，空气干而烫，烧灼气管，光线在火中扭曲。他还记得自己站在不远处，没了头的馆长挂在馆外，孤零零的，烧成一根柴。太阳是恐怖的东西，它会杀人，会烧死书本，会碾碎与它相关的一切。温暖和慈爱是假的，黑夜与恐惧是真的。直视太阳的人都变成了瞎子。  
他一直跑。离家五十米处他停下来，因为他看见那房子也被点着，正冒滚滚黑烟。烟使他流泪，看不清火中到底有什么。他闭上眼，用手捂着，一点点向前走。

“你回来啦。”他听见维吉尔说。

但丁睁眼，发现对方看起来居然很高兴，尽管屋顶碎片把他砸得血淋淋的。一切都如汤锅沸腾，过分明亮，粘稠，蒸发肺与眼中的水分。长这么大他从未见过比这更亮的光源。维吉尔站得比他更近，头发边缘都焦黑。

“感觉怎么样？”  
“很热。”  
“太阳比这热一千倍。”维吉尔说。

他向火焰伸出手。热源烤得人睁不开眼，使书本碎成尘灰，蜡烛瞬间升华。这场昂贵的火烧得旺盛、烧得人落泪，它朝山下的光亮招手，响着，浓烈到使人怀疑究竟是什么正做它的薪柴。

“你想碰一下它吗？”他问。  
“什么？”但丁说。

房梁砸下来，刮起一阵热风。

“我见过比这更大的火。”维吉尔说，“它带走很多东西。我一度以为它是活着的，惧怕它，又忍不住要去看。我不明白自己是怎么回事。不过，现在我开始理解了。”  
“多么蛮不讲理的美啊。”他说。  
他看上去挺恍惚。

“你的书呢？”但丁问。  
“烧了。”  
“笔记也烧了？”  
“嗯。”  
“那张照片呢？”  
维吉尔回头看他。

“你到底为什么寻找太阳，维吉尔？”  
他不明白。在如此的痛苦中，对方为何执着于见到光。他本可以轻易地忍受黑暗。这是一种精妙的自残行为，并且依时间推算，应该已进行很多年。  
“因为我想。”维吉尔说。

8  
相片的背面有字。12月25日，归途，维吉尔与但丁。朝阳初升，薄雾似火烧。  
“因为我想，但丁。”  
他意识到这个男人也许是蛮不讲理的美的一部分。

9

凌晨三点左右火势小一些。空气很热，呼吸时喉咙发紧。他想找个地方坐下来，最好能躺下，一觉睡到世界毁灭；现在思考什么都太累了。

“一直看那个眼睛会受不了的。”他说。

维吉尔的眼睛确实没撑住，经历浓烟、热浪和刺目亮光后，他开始不停地流泪。眼泪扎得眼球又痛又痒。“呃。”他说，伸手捂住，可眼泪从指缝里渗出来。他只好坐下。

“我帮你看看。”

他吹去手上的尘土，擦擦衣服，小心拨开对方的手指。指腹抵着柔软眼皮的感觉很奇妙。在生理泪液环绕中，维吉尔的眼球和他对视。血丝像珊瑚一样丛簇生长，泡着水，和他的手指仅毫厘之隔。维吉尔的睫毛湿漉漉的。

往常的手段是滴点冰牛乳，他小时候试过，感觉相当微妙。现在当然没有牛奶。现在连水都没有。  
“你想在看见太阳前变成瞎子吗？”他问。

这会儿他有点发脾气。他很确信自己要是没有回来，维吉尔就会在这里站到火将他烧成一地灰。眼睛是一片旗帜，是暗示他自毁倾向的暗号，也是提醒但丁“注意！你即将失去目标人物”的警示灯。  
让这丛血丝消失吧。  
母牛帮她出生的孩子舔羊水膜，覆在眼球上过久，牛犊就会失明。如不尽早处理，失明的牛要扔进搅拌机做饲料。  
他不能容忍命运打开搅拌机开关。他舔了维吉尔的眼球。

啊，太变态了。他不认为维吉尔能容忍这种光明正大的冒犯，可既然男人没反应，也不能怪他得寸进尺。在这之前，但丁没有做过比索要拥抱更僭越的事，现在他想这么做，倒也不稀奇，因为反正这破地方已经可以预料到地要完蛋了。他不仅要亲他的眼睛，还要明目张胆地亲他的嘴。

“搞什么……”维吉尔说。

他看起来一点不惊讶。吻其实不坏，只是咸涩和血气难免使人分心，呼吸也不畅快。他伸手遮住但丁双眼。  
“别看。”他说，“不看就没有咸味。”  
但丁沉默一下。

“你在哭吗？”他问。  
“眼睛痛。”  
声音都变了。

10

在被收养十余年后，但丁重新回归流落街头的生活，区别是这次有人陪他一起睡大街。一般找个搭档是为了保护自己的财务，不过大街上除他俩以外早就没人。火势太大，老鼠成群被烧死。

维吉尔在城市边缘找到一处空旅馆。前台积灰严重，一看就是废弃已久的店面。两人踩着摇摇欲坠的地板进门，看了半天，只剩一个单人客房勉强像样。但丁试试龙头，里面居然还有水。

“洗个澡吧。”他说，“我去看看仓库里有没有什么东西能用。抽屉里的衣服能穿，真空包装的，没有灰。”

其实他也很累了。昨天的轰炸机吓死他半条命，又狂奔几百米、在家门口大火边坐一整晚，精神已经垮得不行。只是放维吉尔出去，他有预感对方十有八九不会回来。  
……这种想法是什么时候开始的？  
“呆在这。”他重复道，推门出去。

旅馆后院通向城市边界的森林，没有照明设备，林间寸步难行，随处可见地裂与陡峭山崖。幸运的是旁边的溪水还清澈，可见上游没有火灾波及。他用玻璃瓶装些，咕咚咕咚喝到饱才停下。即使是虚假的饱腹感，能撑一会儿也算一会儿，他想，至少喉咙不再冒烟。仓库锁得很敷衍，用力踹几下就能踢开。他先闭上眼，让自己有个失望的心理准备。  
低沉的嗡嗡声。  
他睁开眼，发现一座占满整片墙壁的冰柜——当然，在他的视角来看是一个巨大的冰铁皮盒子。  
他上去摸一摸，试探着拉开柜门。

有亮光。他眯起眼，好一会儿才辨别出正前方一盒盒是水果，新鲜饱满，像是刚采摘就储存起来的。他意识到这是城市的战时补给所，因此纵使电力昂贵，这座冰柜也老老实实运行二十年。可惜这次人类没能撑到想起它的那刻。

但丁突然很想哭。他眨眨眼，干涩的眼眶里什么也没流下。  
他哆哆嗦嗦够到一只玻璃罐头，打开，啜点里面的糖水。只有过节和生病时，维吉尔才会给他买水果罐头。罐头是超市里仅次于巧克力的奢侈品，里头的果肉又软又绵，冰冰凉，被糖汁泡得晶莹剔透。它填补了但丁一些关于童年回忆的空缺。  
他很饿，可舍不得吃。他怕这是做梦。

“你在干什么？”维吉尔问。  
但丁一个激灵，咚一声撞在柜门上。男人穿着浴袍站在门边，头发滴水，拖鞋湿淋淋的。

“我不是告诉你呆在房间里吗？”  
“你动作太慢了。”维吉尔说，“在外面逛逛更好打发时间，我也确实找到了好东西。吃的拿上。”

他把人领到阁楼前，放下梯子。

“放着吧，没人会拿。”

但丁不舍地将瓶瓶罐罐堆在旁边的桌面上。他跟着上去，被灰尘呛得连打三个喷嚏。  
什么东西绊他一下。

“这是投影仪的插电线。”男人说，“周围这些，还有录像和胶卷，全都是战前的设备。这不是简单的避难所，但丁，这里是阿瓦隆。”  
“哦。”但丁说，“我不知道你这么喜欢电影。”  
“这不是重点。放映机里的光盘刻写过数据，我一定要看。把投影仪打开。”

但丁照做。投影仪吱吱作响。  
但结果看起来并不尽如人意。

“怎么了？”他问。

对方站起来。这情形挺像针扎破气球，“嗤”的一声，气球皮瘪下，吧唧一团瘫在地上。维吉尔恢复到惯常的冷漠里，甚至还有些沮丧。

“怎么了？”

“这片光盘的数据被覆盖过。”维吉尔说，“记录员拿它录了电影。录了一部烂片。”  
那两个字被咬得尤其重。

他看起来很委屈。当然，也只是视角所见，不见得没有情感加分。  
但丁伸手搂住男人肩膀。

“没关系，至少我们还有东西吃。”他说，“数据嘛，能看最好，看不到也没什么关系……这地方一定还有别的片子，不必非得看烂片……而且你也说过，过几天太阳就要出来了对吧，到时候再研究也不迟……”  
他半哄半骗，总算把人推下楼。

11

维吉尔做了梦。可能是因为用过旅馆的沐浴露，难得早睡，或是终于吃饱饭。这不经常发生，倒也不见得多稀奇。他看见自己面对一只恶魔。

“和我签订契约。”他说。  
恶魔作投降状。“行，行，放下武器。”它说，“去外面聊聊吧，咖啡厅怎么样？”  
“就这儿。”维吉尔回答，“别让我改变主意。”  
恶魔说：“你要杀了我不成？这世界上可就只剩下我这笔买卖，错过就真没有了。你去哪找像我这么守信用的恶魔？哦，对了，去问问教廷，看看他们还剩不剩几只让你签订契约。”

他沉默下去。过一会儿，他把刀收起。

“你要实现什么愿望？”  
“让但丁复活。”  
“什么，他死了？我很遗憾……”  
“那就和我交易。”  
“这可不便宜。你得拿力量和我换。”

维吉尔抱起手臂。但丁的武器靠在墙上，他瞟了一眼。

这家伙怎么消失的，他一点不知情。遗物在某个周一由快递公司送货到家。签收时他没什么感觉，时间一长，伤口怎么也要钝痛起来。风水轮流转，他活该。  
有时他并不相信但丁真的死了。睡前他想：明天应该会回来。他甚至想好了措辞。  
第二天什么都没发生。  
第三天如是。  
第四天也一样。  
几年后，太阳从上空消失。

“我答应你。”维吉尔说。

“真令人惊讶。”恶魔说，“毕竟传言里你可是……不，不提那个了。那么按照契约要求，你将献给我全部的力量。”  
“全部的力量。”  
“全部的力量。一分也不少。”  
“然后呢？”  
“你就变成一个普通人。”

恶魔写好契约，准备签字。维吉尔制止他。

“我还有一个要求，”他说，“让太阳恢复原样。日光，热度，一个也不能少。别用日食之类的东西敷衍我。”  
“乖乖，这就是另外的价码了。”  
“我付得起。”  
“真的吗？作为普通人的你拿什么和我交易？”  
“我的寿命。”他说。

恶魔静静地看着他。

“这还不够，维吉尔。”恶魔说，“太阳非常、非常、非常的昂贵，即使全人类用半数寿命交换，它也不见得会重新升起——明白我的意思吗？你若真想，那可绝不是短命之类的简单惩罚。就算你我定下契约，太阳也不会明早就高挂；我只能向你保证签完后一定会日出，至于什么时候，哪一天，全看你自己的运气。”

“那我如何知道你是否信守承诺？”

“Qliphoth为证，如若违约，我将化作它的堆肥，把果实献给你。”

他们同时抬头看看天上的树冠。

“任何条件你都能接受？”  
“我习惯了。”  
“很好。”恶魔说，“可我不要你的命，我要你忍受孤独。你会活着，活得很久，很久。”

“并且，你要死在日出的前夜。”

维吉尔醒来。

12

但丁睡到自然醒。维吉尔坐在窗边，点一支不知从哪摸出的羊油蜡烛，什么也不做，静静地朝窗外看。听到响动，他也不回头瞧。  
“你想看电影吗？”他问。

一起床就看电影好像挺伤眼睛，可除此之外没别的事做。他就说想，并希望设备能搬下来，这样不必每次爬布满灰尘的阁楼。这个上午就在维吉尔进进出出中度过。中途他洗了次澡，想起一些事来。

“我好像在后面的空地埋过东西。”他说，“战前这里是公园，占地不大，花圃里种郁金香和风信子。你有见到一棵桦树吗。”  
回答是没有，也许是病死，也许被砍了。但丁去后院铲一下午土，翻出一只黑褐色卡扣手提箱。他把它给维吉尔。

“里面是什么？”  
“过去的一点残骸。”

一套衣服和精装的诗集，内页已磨损。闻起来有地下室的味道。在维吉尔依然拥有魔力的时间里，它被包裹好，和许多人装满黄金首饰的铁盒一起沉入地底；黄金消失了，缓慢腐蚀的提箱没有。它是但丁年龄的十倍。

这可能是维吉尔想看老电影的其中一个原因。他在蛛网密集的抽屉里挑挑拣拣，找到一盒旧影集：尽管其中半数已经损毁。但丁凑在旁边看。

“‘罗马假日’是什么？”他问。  
“黑白电影。”维吉尔回答。

他其实没有看过这部片子。即使在血亲还活着的年代，这也算一部很老的电影了。他只知道女主角和男主角地位悬殊，而这是一部结局不甚完满的爱情片 ，关于奥黛丽赫本，他亦缺乏必要印象。  
他的人生是一张填色画纸。在一大片胡乱涂抹后终于有人愿意认真画几笔，还没出轮廓，画笔就丢失，剩下大段大段空白。纸张发脆以后，上色只留下淡淡的痕迹。

但丁正开始画，只是没人告知几分钟后画纸即将被收走。

他在亮光中偷看对方的侧脸。他不会记错这张脸，就像他不会忘记自己经历的五百九十六年一样。他一直等，等到准备好的话语变得模糊，等到失去耐心而杀死世界上最后一只恶魔（该死的斯巴达家！），等到这个漆黑的世界终于要出现光——也许就是明天。  
他和但丁在彼此的生命中都只是短暂认识一下。

“靠近一点。”他说。  
他们肩膀抵着肩膀地挨在一起。放映机跳了几下，不声不响地烧起烟。

“它坏了。”但丁说。  
“电机有阻燃装置，烧不起火。”维吉尔说。

两人在黑暗里沉默地坐着。

13  
他说：“来接吻吧。”

-1

“你啊，总是搞出很多烂摊子，把事情弄得很复杂，”但丁说，“以前也是，现在也是……啊，就连你这破衣服也这么难脱！手抬起来！”  
维吉尔被从外套里扽出来，用力抖几下。但丁重重趴在他身上。  
“太累了，我不想做了。”  
“你去死吧。”

但丁嗤笑起来，把他的脖子吹得很痒。  
“这里没有太阳呢。”他说。  
“魔界怎么可能出太阳。”  
“啊……真让人郁闷。明天可是圣诞，至少得亮堂一点吧。”

他把手伸到维吉尔衣服里。后者踢了他一脚，二人小幅度地扭打起来。但丁裤子里的手机掉到地上，他捡起来看一看。

“二十五号了。”他说，“圣诞快乐。”  
“那算什么……”  
“过节就要快乐一点啦。”

维吉尔被很用力地亲几下。但丁把他塞得满满的，又很热，他出了一身汗。脱一半的衣服卡得人很难受。之后他们草草睡几小时，爬起来继续走。手机握在他手上。

“回家以后你想做什么呢？”  
“洗澡。”  
“还有呢？”  
“休息一会儿。”  
“还有呢？”  
他没话说了。但丁把手挂在他肩膀上。

“好好想想吧，时间多着呢。”他说，“吃点好的，玩一玩，到时候把手机里的相片也一起洗出来……啊，有光。”

“快看，维吉尔，是日出啊！”

14

他被一种古怪的热度唤醒。  
但丁睁开眼。

他看见光。不是蜡烛，不是手电，它比那更强烈，却又无比温和。他下床去，缓缓推开窗户。  
冷风扑面而来。

“维吉尔！”他喊，“看哪，维吉尔，快起来，太阳出来了！维吉尔！维吉——”

15

在耀眼阳光中，他成为日出唯一的见证者。


End file.
